


Let Them See

by alycat



Series: Crime boss 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years into a relationship neither of them expected, Jared and Jensen gets confronted with an enemy from their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them See

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal;
> 
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks_: J2 - NC-17 - mentions of past underage, age difference (Jensen 24, Jared 43), violence, character death.
> 
>  _Notes_ : This is a timestamp to [Means to an End](http://alezig.livejournal.com/23727.html) and is set ten years after the original story.

Jared stood facing the floor-to-ceiling windows, taking in the expanse of the city outside. He could see the reflection of the two men stepping inside, stopping right inside the door and looking around the room.

"This is not what we expected, Mr. Padalecki."

He let them stand there for several long minutes before he turned around to face them, looking at them without any emotion showing on his face. 

"Mr. Hull, Mr. Cranston," he greeted them, politely. "I think you're both here to talk business after all, why should I not greet you in my office?"

To hold the meeting in the pristine office was something he had easily decided on, knowing full well that for two men who were barely more than thugs in the criminal underworld, it would be unsettling to say the least. 

"You have a business proposition for me?" he continued as he walked over to his big glass and steel desk and settled into the comfortable chair. 

He could feel the tension in the air, see it in the way the men moved hesitantly across the floor and he had to hide a smirk at the way Cranston's hand twitched, like he was itching to reach for the gun that was most likely hidden somewhere on his person. They sat down across from him and Jared breathed out a sigh of relief when they both seemingly relaxed ever so slightly. He wondered just how long it would take for them to fully realize that relaxing around Jared Padalecki was a very bad idea. 

"So, about this business proposition...."

The gravel crunched under the tires when Jared pulled his monster of a car to a stop in front of The Mansion and he grinned when he saw the much more discreet car that Jensen favored parked in its usual place. He got out and made his way inside, barely stopping in the living room to let his hands stroke over the chess set that still always stood ready in front of the windows and he couldn't help but hope that they would find time to sit down and play some day. He continued out in the garden, around the corner of a hedge and down the steps that led to the pool tucked away out of view from the main house. He grinned when he saw the man stretched out in a lounge chair, golden skin on display and Jared stopped to take in the view in front of him.

"Having a good time?" 

Jensen didn't move and for a moment Jared wondered if the man had fallen asleep, it was hard to tell with the way his Ray Ban's covered his face but then he tilted his head towards Jared. 

"Not really," Jensen answered lazily.

Jared wasn't surprised at that; he knew just what Jensen had thought about being left at The Mansion while Jared had dealt with business.

"You broke your arm," Jared pointed out, looking down to where Jensen's skin was still pale from the newly-removed plaster. "You'll just have to let yourself heal."

Despite the glasses, Jared was sure he could feel Jensen's glare but he ignored it and walked closer to the man, sliding out of his suit jacket and letting it fall to the ground without caring about any possible damages to it. He looked down at Jensen's bare body; the only thing covering him up a pair of emerald green Speedos that left little to the imagination and Jared felt his cock harden at the sight. 

"I can take care of myself," Jensen said, sliding the glasses off and looking up at Jared. 

"I think that much has been obvious over the last few years," Jared agreed. 

That was enough to have Jensen smiling and not for the first time Jared had to just stop to take in the difference between the man stretched out in front of him and the boy he had brought to his home ten years earlier. Gone was the roundness, the almost feminine beauty that had first caught Jared's interest and Jared wondered what he would have done if he had known what Jensen would turn into. Looking down at muscled body stretched out in front of him, Jared was sure that the only difference might have been how eager he would have been to make Jensen his. 

"Now that you're home..." Jensen said, a slight drawl to his words.

He didn't need to say more, not with the way he parted his legs, an invitation that there was no way Jared would turn down and he leaned forward to roughly claim Jensen's mouth in a deep kiss. Jared let his hand drift up the smooth expanse of Jensen's thigh until he reached the warmth of his crotch and he smiled into the kiss when he felt the man harden underneath his fingers. From the very first time he had put his hands on Jensen, the man had been incredibly responsive and that had never changed over the years that he had lived with Jared. When Jared gripped the Speedos, tugging at them, Jensen raised his hips to help Jared but he also wrapped one arm around Jared's neck, making sure to keep their mouths locked together even when Jared started fumbling with his own pants. 

Jensen's nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt, sliding it down until Jared could shrug out of it before he pulled away long enough to step out of his pants and underwear and he let himself linger for a moment, hovering naked over Jensen. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Jensen said with a grin at the same time as his hand fell down to wrap around his hard cock, stroking himself as he looked up at Jared. 

"I have pictures," Jared reminded him. "Quite a few of them."

It hadn't been an easy thing, the very first time, to get Jensen to relax in front of the camera but it had seemed like all the boy had needed was Jared's approval to find love in exhibitionism and Jared had pictures as well as videos of Jensen naked, sweaty and covered in come. 

"And now you have the real thing," Jensen pointed out, spreading his legs even wider. 

It was too good an invitation to pass up and Jared knelt between Jensen's legs, letting his fingers drift down between the curve of his ass cheeks to the tight muscle there. Or rather, the usually tight muscle because what he met was slick wetness and when he pushed his finger forward it slid into Jensen's body without any difficulties. 

"Fuck," Jared groaned. "You prepared yourself for me?" 

Jensen moaned and nodded, rocking himself down on Jared's fingers while still letting his fingers drag over his now fully hard cock. Jared pulled his finger out only to instead push two fingers all the way inside Jensen and he smiled when Jensen's body arched up off the lounge chair, the sun playing over his skin as he moved. 

"Jay...oh..."

Jared wondered how many people would be close enough to hear Jensen beg for him, if Chris and Chad were over at the training grounds or back up at the house and he really hoped someone heard it. He wanted everyone to know what Jensen sounded like when Jared worked him open with deep pushes of his fingers, how needy his lover was for it. 

"C'mon," Jensen groaned. "Since when are you so...fucking gentle? Fuck me already!"

Pulling his wet fingers free from Jensen's body, Jared wrapped them around his own cock and stroked the beads of pre-come down the length of his dick, slicking it up before he moved forward to align himself with Jensen's waiting hole. He rested the head of his cock against the opening, nudging forward ever so slightly and he couldn't hold back a grin when several low curses left Jensen's lips. 

"Fucking bastard," he complained. "Do it. Fuck me, make me scream for you. Want them all to hear how good you make me feel."

Jared might be possessive to the extreme, but he wasn't alone in that and Jensen's words told him that at least some of his men would be close enough to hear them. That was enough to make him snap his hips forward, burying himself all the way in Jensen's tight ass with one thrust and the shout that left Jensen made pleasure crackle under his skin. Jensen's legs wrapped tight around his hips, pulling him even closer and Jared went willingly, falling forward but instead of claiming Jensen's lips, he let his teeth scrape over Jensen's neck instead. Jensen's responding moan was loud and there was no doubt that if anyone was in the garden, they would hear it, but that wasn't enough for Jared. He wanted everyone at The Mansion to know and he pulled his hips back slowly before he started fucking Jensen almost brutally hard. 

Jensen's sunwarm skin felt perfect against his body, a sweat slick friction that was only made better by the way Jensen's hips rose up to meet his on each hard thrust and he wondered if the man would even be able to stand up when Jared was done with him. Strong hands came up to grip his arms before Jensen's hand slid over his shoulders and down his back and Jared hissed, slamming his hips forward even harder, when Jensen's nails raked long red marks down his back. 

He loved marking up Jensen's skin with his fingers, teeth and his come, but Jensen was just as fond of leaving his mark and it was far from the first time Jared bled during one of their fuck sessions. The sharp sting of sweat against the scrape marks wasn't enough to drown out the pleasure, instead it only pushed it further and Jared shifted himself up with a firm grip of Jensen's hips until the curve of the man's ass was resting against his thighs and Jensen could do nothing more than grip the edge of the chair and hold on for the ride. 

"Oh..please.." Jensen groaned. "So good...uh...c'mon, harder! Jared, make me feel it..."

"You never get enough, do you?" Jared managed to get out, lost in the exquisite feel of Jensen so tight around him. "Begging for more no matter how hard I..."

His words died on a groan when he felt Jensen's inner muscles squeeze down tight around him and he knew he would never get enough of Jensen, never get used to how the man felt each time Jared slid into the perfect heat of his body. 

"Stop...talking..." Jensen groaned. "And fuck me already."

Jared saw the teasing glint in his eye and he knew full well that each word Jensen spoke was made to affect him: after ten years together his lover knew just how to play him, after all. A deep growl left Jared's lips and the next moment he slammed into Jensen so brutally hard that the chair beneath them would have toppled over if not for the way that Jared put down one foot on the ground to keep them balanced. After that, no more mouthy words left Jensen lips, Jared had reduced him to small, punched-out moans and barely audible _please_ 's.

"Can you still come from just this?" he asked, balancing himself better to fuck Jensen so hard that there was no doubt the man's ass and thighs would be bruised from it. "Just from my cock...fucking your..."

He didn't get further before Jensen cried out, back arching up off the chair at the same time as his ass clamped down around Jared's cock, almost hard enough to be painful. When Jensen's hands landed on his thighs, nails digging into skin, the extra pain of it was enough to make Jared come hard enough to see stars as he pumped his release into Jensen's willing body.

Jensen was sure he could feel each pulse of Jared's cock inside him, each twitch inside him hardwired to his prostate and he knew that the cry that left his lips must be heard by anyone on the grounds. He could remember a time when that would have embarrassed him, when he would have felt dirty for the things Jared did to him, but that time was so far behind him and when he slowly came down from his release, all he could think of was how damn good it all felt.

"Fucking hell," Jared groaned as he pulled free, his cock leaving Jensen's ass with a wet sound.

"Uh huh," Jensen mumbled lazily and stretched out on the lounge chair, taking in the way his body felt empty without Jared inside him, and the way he could feel Jared's come trickle out of him. 

Blinking his eyes open he looked up to see Jared stand in front of him, naked and gorgeous with the slowly sinking sun bathing his strong body in a warm glow. Even though he had passed forty, Jared's body was still a work of art that Jensen would never get enough of. He watched as Jared put himself back together again, buttoning up the slacks carefully before he reached for the pitcher of water beside the chair and poured some on his hands, cleaning up before he pushed wet hands through his hair to get it out of his face. Jensen only smiled as he watched the other man, letting his eyes drag over strong muscles that were clearly visible even under his proper business suit and he sighed slightly when Jared grabbed the jacket and pulled it back on.

"Have you eaten yet?" Jared asked.

"No," Jensen said and pushed himself up to standing position before he pulled his Speedos back on, wincing slightly when they clung to his cock where it was still wet with his own come. "I need a shower."

"Go take a shower then and I'll let the kitchen know we want some food. Living room when you're ready and I'll tell you about these two new guys..."

Jensen was just about to pass him when Jared stopped him and pulled him in for a deep kiss that left Jensen breathless, and his fingers stroked over the pale skin of Jensen's healing arm.

"Gonna be good to have you healed again," Jared admitted and that combined with the good fucking made Jensen's day a whole lot better.

The sound emanating from the club they had just left was still enough to have Jensen's blood boiling, excitement shooting through him and he had a hard time keeping himself from smiling where he was draped over Jared.

"You two can take off," he heard Jared said, turning them around until they were facing Chris and Chad, both of them swaying slightly with the alcohol they had shared throughout the evening. "We'll just head back to The Mansion and..."

Chris held up a hand to stop whatever Jared had been about to say and Jensen chuckled, plastering himself even closer to Jared and giving Chris his most seductive smile. He knew it wouldn't work, at least not for more than making Chris glare at him and Chad laugh but it was good enough and he grinned when they turned and headed back towards the club. 

"The car is on its way," Jared said, leaning in to press his lips to Jensen's sweat-slicked neck.

"Chris doesn't like it when you hint at the things you do to me," Jensen pointed out, tipping his head to the side to give Jared better access.

"Well," Jared said and Jensen could feel him smile. "You're a bit noisy, Chris likes his...silence."

"You like me noisy," Jensen said and rolled his hips against Jared. "You want them to know what you do to me, don't you? Always was one for showing me off."

It was the truth and they both knew it. From the very first time Jensen had spent a business meeting sprawled on Jared's lap with the taste of the man's come still lingering on his tongue, Jared had never stopped showing Jensen off. There was no doubt in Jensen's mind that was one of the reasons that his father had left the city eight years earlier and even though he thought he should feel bad about it, he never did. Jared was the reason Jensen was the person he had become, and Jensen _liked_ that person far too much to have any regrets.

They walked slowly away from the club, still wrapped around each other and soon they turned the corner into the alley where the car usually picked them up. While they always arrived at the clubs in a way to designed make people see them, they preferred to leave more privately. 

"I want them to know what's mine," Jared said as he pushed Jensen up against a cold wall. "Want them to know the things you'd do for me."

Jensen was just about to answer when the sound of a safety being clicked off rang out loud in the alley and his grip on Jared's hips tightened. Carefully they both turned around and Jensen took in the three men standing at the entrance to the alley, each of them with a gun in his hands.

"Leaving your little goons at the club, not your brightest plan, Padalecki."

Jensen would have known that voice anywhere even though it had been years since he last heard it and from the tension in Jared's body he thought that his lover had placed the voice as well, even though the man that had spoken was mostly hidden in shadow.

"Alan Ackles," Jared said, cold hard steel in his voice. 

Jensen pressed himself closer to Jared, fitting their bodies together perfectly in a way he knew would anger the man he had grown up with for his first fourteen years.

"I thought Hull and Cranston would have problem getting to you," Alan said as the three men took a step forward. "But no, you walk around with just that little _toy_ of yours, like there's nothing left to be scared of in this town."

The movement took the three men inside the range of the only flickering lamp of the alley and for the first time Jensen could see how much his father had aged in the years that had passed. He could see how the man refused to look at him, refused to see him as anything but the toy he had just called him. Jensen pressed his lips against Jared's neck, could feel the steady and calm beat of the man's pulse under the skin. 

"You think you're the first one to have tried this, Alan?" Jared snarled. "You're not the first one to aim a gun at me, or to think they've gotten the best of me."

"I remember," Alan spat out. "But it was always Kane and Murray that saved your ass, how often did you even bother to get your hands dirty? Well, right fucking now, they're busy getting drunk, high or laid. It's all the same to you, is it not? Just like you've ever cared where you put your dick."

Jensen pushed himself away from Jared then, taking a step back until Jared's arm fell from him and for the first time his father actually looked at him. 

"That's right, move away from him. Don't want your pretty little outfit to get blood on it when I end him."

"No," Jensen said slowly and took a few more steps to the side. "Wouldn't want that, would we, Jay?"

"We really wouldn't," Jared answered, looking away from the three men with the guns. "I really fucking like that outfit, after all." 

Jensen rolled his shoulders, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind and he could see how the motions had Cranston and Hull shifting ever so slightly, looking over at him. 

"And I had been really looking forward to you fucking me while I'm in this outfit," Jensen added, knowing full well what those words would trigger. 

Just as he had expected, it was enough to make his father turn to face him instead of Jared.

"You fucking little whore, I did not raise you for this!" Alan shouted out and as he did so, he waved his hand in the air.

The second the gun wasn't aimed at Jared anymore, the man was in motion, moving away from Jensen at the same time as Jensen quickly reached down to pull the guns from where they had been hidden in his boots. He heard his father call out, saw the gun swing back to where Jared was moving away. But at the same time he tried to keep his eyes on Jensen, and that was what would make Jensen come out victorious, he knew it. With the guns firmly in his hands, he didn't think about what he was doing, each motion as natural as breathing and the first shot was fired before any of the three men had managed to catch up with what was happening. 

"Stop him!" 

Alan's voice rang out loud in the alley but it was already too late and Hull's body hit the ground, blood seeping from the hole between his eyes and Jensen was already moving forward, crouching down to put his elbow in his father's solar plexus at the same time as his other arm came up to put a bullet in Cranston's chest and Jensen's had both guns aimed at his father before the thug's heart had stopped beating.

"What the..." Alan Ackles wheezed, fighting to get his breath back.

Jared walked closer again, stepping over the two bodies on the ground at the same time as their car came around the corner and pulled into a stop, Jared's chauffeur stepping out and taking in the scene in front of them before he calmly reached for his phone to make the calls needed for the cleanup. 

"How?" Alan got out but when he tried to get up from his hunched-over position Jensen lowered one of his guns to press it against Alan's chest, right over his heart.

"Don't you move," Jensen ordered. "I've already shot the other two, and trust me, I will fire these guns if you force me to."

"You're...you...." Alan sputtered, but he didn't move, staring between Jared and Jensen.

"You forgot one thing in all this," Jared said calmly as he stepped in behind Jensen. 

"I didn't forget how you ruined me," Alan spat out. "I _will_ end you."

"You didn't count on Jensen though, did you?" Jared said and Jensen could hear the smile in his voice. 

"You turned my son into a whore and..."

Jensen pressed his gun harder against Alan's belly, letting the metal press hard enough for it to bruise.

"I've been with Jared for ten years," he said calmly. "And you think I learned nothing? Jared doesn't need Chad or Chris anymore, he’s got me and I swear to you, _Father_ , that I'm more dangerous than they have ever been 'cause there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

He felt Jared's arm curl around his waist and his lover fitted himself up against his back as he reached out to take over the gun Jensen had pressed against his father's middle, leaving Jensen to focus on the gun he had pressed against Alan's forehead. 

"Say hello to your son, Alan," Jared said calmly. "It's not known by many, but he's also my right-hand man as well as my bodyguard. This town? It's ours now and if I ever catch you here again..."

"You'll kill me?" Alan asked.

"No," Jared said as he withdrew his gun.

"But I will," Jensen answered as he lifted his hand and hit the side of Alan's head hard enough for the man's eyes to roll back in his head as he crumbled down on the ground.

He looked down at the body of his father and then over at the two corpses cooling on the ground before he turned around to face Jared, smiling at how close they were in height now that Jensen was all grown up. Jared's body was warm where it was pressed up against his, chasing away the chill that lingered in the air and there was just something with Jared standing there, holding Jensen's gun, that sent a pleasurable tingle down his spine 

"Right-hand man?" Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you prefer second in command?" Jared asked.

"You've never said it before," Jensen said with a little shrug. 

It was the truth: while Jensen had worked his way up through the ranks, he had never had an official position in Jared's organization apart from lover and that in itself was a step up from the _boytoy_ that had been thrown at him at the start. 

"Everyone already knew," Jared said, mirroring Jensen's shrug. "What do you want me to do about him?"

Jensen followed Jared's gaze down to the man at their feet, taking in his father's graying hair and the pounds he had put on since Jensen last saw him.

"Get him out of our city," Jensen said through clenched teeth. "And if he comes back, he's mine to deal with."

Turning around he followed Jared to their car, knowing that the crew would arrive shortly and that he had done his part of the job well.

Jared was safe, and Jensen had officially reached the position he had been working his way towards since his sixteenth birthday.


End file.
